


Fallen for you

by Lucky_Rain



Category: tymy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Rain/pseuds/Lucky_Rain
Summary: Yuxin and Yuyan known each other since high school.Yuyan hate Yuxin since high school because the older girl was her academic rival and the other reason was, the first girl Yuyan like and pursue was snatch away by Yuxin in an instant, the worst thing for Yuyan was Yuxin only dated the girl for a month. Since then, she hated Yuxin’s guts, if they didn’t need a good photographer she already said you’re fired in Yuxin face.Yuxin on the other like to tease Yuyan because she knew the younger girl hate her guts so much but puzzle her the most was how can she be in the right moment and the worst moment in Yuyan’s Life. Everytime Yuyan had a mishap she was there and camera ready.What if one day Yuyan saw Jiaqi and Xueer kissing? Can her, always broken heart, take it? Will Yuxin help? What will happen?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. character introduction

\

 **Liu Yuxin** is a Photographer, have a cool and sweet personality, all the girl she like will fall for her but Yuxin doesn't take relationship seriously. She does not believe in love and marriage because of what happen to her parents.

 **Yu Yan** is a half owner of a famous magazine (the9 magazine) in china, its main theme is wedding and love story of a couple. Yuyan is known for being fierce and loud but actually sweet, she dated many and always dump by her girlfriend. Yuyan believes in fairytale do come true and she truly believe that Jiaqi her best friend will fulfill her happy ending

minor character

  
**Yu Shuxin** no boyfriend/girlfriend since birth because of Xiaotang threatening all her suitor. (Shuxin in here is Yuyan older sister).

  
**Zhao Xiaotang** love Shuxin since the first time she saw her but when she's in front of Shuxin, all she do is annoy and tease her.

  
**Kong Xue'er** is the half owner of the9 Magazine and Yuxin childhood friend and she’s secretly dating Jiaqi.

  
**Xu Jiaqi** writer in the9 magazine, best friend of Yuyan and girlfriend of Xue'er. She hates her relationship set-up but so inlove with her girlfriend.

this fanfic have taengsic version  
i have permission to write a tymy version of the story


	2. Chapter 2

AT THE9 MAGAZINE

Monday morning, start of another meeting about their next issue due next month. 

"Yuyan, here is the photo" Xueer handed a usb to Yuyan while eating a potato chips

"Thanks, I’ll check it later"

"Knowing Yuxin, we will have the perfect photo in there and here" Xueer give a brown envelop to Yuyan

"What is this?"

"i don't know, Yuxin just gave it to me this morning, she said to give it to you"

  
Yuyan had a grimace while opening the envelop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!, THAT MIDGET!!" Yuyan shouted and quickly shove in the photo in her drawer.

"Another photo?"

*I thought no one saw me* Yuyan thought. 

The photo, show that Yuyan collided with the glass wall near her office.

"it’s something embarrassing that’s for sure, Snow can we get another photographer, i know she is your best friend but it’s like I’m having a stalker slash paparazzi. Every time I have embarrassing moment, there she is ready to take a photo of me, to make remember"

"Yan i already told you, we can't afford to lose Yuxin, its good I’m her best friend, if not some company will hire her and will want to have exclusive contract, our budget in photographer are not that big"

Yuyan sighed knowing that her partner is telling the truth, they can't afford to lose Yuxin because she's one of the best photographer in China.

"Snow, can you just please convince her to stop taking picture of me"

"I already told her that, but she said it’s her hobby to shoot an interesting situation and it’s her pay back for giving her the lion glare"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" While pulling her hair out of frustration.

  
In the middle of her outburst

"Yanyan what’s happen?" Jiaqi appear at the door and look at Xueer suspiciously 

"Kiki, you're here" Yuyan said, she run to hug her best friend 

Xueer mouthed "Yuxin" making Jiaqi sighed in relief

"Another embarrassing photo!?" Jiaqi asked and giggle

Yuyan pouted and nodded, she then walk towards her desk. 

Jiaqi move closer to Xueer and whisper "i thought you told her"

"not yet but i hope soon enough"

The two are looking at each other, Xueer is clearly irritated while Jiaqi is pleading to have more time because she’s not ready to hurt her best friend

  
"What are you two doing? Staring contest?" Yuyan asked annoyed not liking the way Jiaqi looking at Xueer

Xueer quickly said "no"

"Im just asking Snow to asked Yuxin meimei to stop taking photo of you" Jiaqi explained.

"You really are my best friend Kiki" Yuyan said and thought *and i hope my future girlfriend*

Jiaqi saw the deadly glare Xueer is giving her, she quickly said “ohh..Look at the time, i should work at my next article, bye Yanyan, bye Snow" she quickly exited the office, she needed to run away from the office because the more hug Yuyan gave her the more punishment she will get later from her girlfriend

*i'll punish you later baobei* Xueer thought

*aist i'll be punish later, sorry baobei* Jiaqi thought and sighed

IN YUYAN OFFICE AGAIN

Yuyan was Surprise by a sudden exit of Jiaqi

*that was weird, she just got here, it’s not like she will get scolded by the boss because I’m her boss, should i tell Snow how i feel*

Yuyan look at Xueer who is eating her potato chips and looking at the article that they need to approve

"Snow?"

Xueer look at Yuyan "what is it Yan?"

"Should i tell Kiki that i really like her more than a best friend?"

Xueer was shock by a sudden question that almost made her choke.

Yuyan was surprise but Xueer reaction, she quickly get a bottle of water and gave it to Xueer and she asked "are you ok Snow?"

Xueer is coughing, she quickly drink the water and nodded.

"What makes you like Kiki?"

Yuyan thinks for a while

" I like Jiaqi personality, she is responsible smart and beautiful, she not the kind of person that will hurt people that she love, If she became my girlfriend, I think this time will be different story for me, I think I will have the fairy tale story I want"

*aist Yan im sorry but Baobei is already my fairy tale story* Xueer thought

Yuyan saw Xueer in deep thought, she move to wave her hand near in Xueer's face

"Spacing out Snow” Jessica said.

Xueer snap back from reality. They heard the door open, Yuyan and Xueer look at the door at the same time revealing a smirking Yuxin

  
*aist the midget* Jessica thought and glare at Yuxin

Yuxin saw it and said "wow... scary" then she look at Xueer "come best, I brought food let’s eat in your office, it’s scary in here"

Xueer look at Yuyan and said "let’s talk about this some other time Yan"

Yuyan nod but still glaring at Yuxin

as soon as the door close the two heard a "thug" at the back of the door.

Yuyan actually throw a plastic bottle at the door releasing her anger

*i hate that midget, i hate her, i hate her, I HATE HER*

Meanwhile at Xueer’s Office

"Lu Laoshi, stop teasing Yan please"

"i can't help it best, I like seeing her angry face" Yuxin said and laugh


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re late again?” the woman said. Glaring at her husband

“Why are you still up?” the man said and he feel irritated seeing her wife

“So how was the day with your mistress?” the woman said with her sarcastic voice but her heart is breaking into pieces

“This again, i said i have no mistress” the man's voice become louder, his head started to hurt because of hearing his wife accusation

“Why are you yelling at me?” the woman said, she doesn’t want to lose to her husband temper

“You always accuse me of having a mistress, i hate it” he said and quickly throw his coat on the floor

~slap~

“First you accused me and now you’re slapping me” the man said. Now his really irritated and controlling his temper not to slap his wife

“i hate you, i hate you, i need a divorce” the woman said and started punching her husband chest

Yuxin woke up.. tears fall in her eyes.

“argg.. That dream again” she said to herself

She hated that dream, it happen when she was a little girl, her parents always fight. They didn’t care if she can hear it or not, they just fight until one of them just gave up talking and walk away. The fighting lead to a nasty divorce that Yuxin have to attend the court and have to choose where she will live. Eventually because of her age is 8 at that time and her mother is much more richer that her dad, the court decided to give her custody to her mother but a year past and her mother started to date and talk about marriage, Yuxin decided even if her mother is against it left home and to live with her dad. Living with her dad make Yuxin independent because her dad was never home. Her dad will always say that she have out of town business but she knew that he have girlfriends and choose to sleep in one of her girlfriend’s house. 

present time, her mother is in her fourth marriage while her father is living a single life with so many girlfriend.

Because of what she witness while growing up, Yuxin promise to herself to never give a person a power to hurt her. She dated just for fun and if she feel that her heart will give in, she will dump the girl and ghost her. This routine eventually earn her the title of a player. Girls and boys still will always try to pursue her but in the end they will only get hurt

  
  


(A glimpse of Yuxin's life)

Yuxin smirk when the girl open the door for her.

" Yuxin you’re here?" The girl squeal, the girl hug Yuxin tightly

"I just thought i just drop by and have some lady kisses from you babe" Yuxin said seductively

The girl squeal again but then quickly drop her smile.

"Oh my god my mom will visit me today" the girl said. She panic at the thought of Yuxin leaving so soon

"Oh, i guess next time babe" Yuxin said.

Before Yuxin can start to walk away, she was already push inside the apartment. She saw the girl hurriedly get busy on her phone. Yuxin chuckle once she heard the girl make an excuse to her mother.

"Yes mom, im sorry yes my boss is such a bitch, thanks let just meet next time, i love you"

Yuxin chuckle again, she look up and saw lust in the girl's eyes.

"Someone is horny" Yuxin joke.

"I cancel on my mother Yuxin, this mean you will give me multiple of heaven" the girl said with a smirk in her lips.

"I will" Yuxin said and smirk. She stand up and not wasting time, she kiss the girl lustfully that was return by the same fashion.

"Room" the girl said

Yuxin shook her head and said "i kinda like to take you here"

The girl nodded and hook her arms around Yuxin 's neck. Yuxin lustfully kiss the girl in her neck

After an hour of sex on the floor the two move inside the girl’s bedroom. Another minutes passed. The girl had her four orgasm in one night, sleep is taking its toll on her

  
"Stay here" the girl said.

"I can't" Yuxin whisper

"When can we do this again?"

"Soon I hope, good night babe" Yuxin said and saw the girl smile and finally went to sleep. Yuxin takes her time to go and take shower before living the girl’s apartment, she know even if she steal the girl’s things in the apartment the girl will not wake up because of her exhaustion of having multiple orgasm. While walking out in the building Yuxin look at the girls inbox on the ground floor. "Oh she's Ashley" Yuxin said and chuckle. Earlier before coming to the girl’s apartment she's contemplating if the girl name is Jane or Hanna, so she decided the safe way is to called the girl by a petname. 

Meanwhile in Yuyan case is different, she grew up watching her parents love each other. She was love even if she told them she like girls only, her parents hug her and said they will support her in everything she do. Yuyan knew someday she will find a love just like her parents.

She dated girls but it was never the love she was looking for. Because of her personality she was always dump and accuse of being cold and indifferent in the relationship but in reality she was so 100% in her relationship. Even being dump it never stop her form finding it, she was always looking she even install a dating app in her phone thinking that maybe her soulmate is in there. When college came, Yuyan met Jiaqi and became her roommate, the two became best friend. Being around Jiaqi, Yuyan became cheerful and soft, she was thankful to god when she confess to Jiaqi that she likes girl, she said she like girls too but that confession never lead to Yuyan confessing about her feeling for her but never in the day that Yuyan never show her affection to her best friend

  
(A glimpse of Yuyan's day)

  
"I'm sorry, I'm late" Yuyan said while she take the seat on the other side of the round table.

"YUYAN!?" the girl at the other side of the table said and was clearly shock

Yuyan sighed, yet again her blind date will start in disaster.

"Yes that me" Yuyan said, she sighed discreetly, yet another failed blind date

"Don't look in her eyes" the girl mumble to herself but Yuyan clearly heard.

"It's okay if you have an emergency, sorry again I’m late" Yuyan said. Not wanting to put down her ego and saving the girl for more embarrassing excuses.

"Sorry, i got to go" the girl said frantically run out of the restaurant.

Yuyan sighed and made her way back to her car but before she can walk three step.

"Mam excuse me, your bill" the waiter stop her from walking.

Yuyan groan while getting money in her purse.

At her apartment.

"How's your blind date Meimei?" Shuxin asked excitedly but was answer with a hug and a loud cry

"Another failed. Blind date" Shuxin thought, she quickly get her phone and texted Jiaqi.

Minute later Jiaqi came running in the apartment with hot cocoa in her hand.

"Here" she said and handed the cocoa drink to Yuyan

Yuyan sob loudly as she hug Jiaqi. *atleast my disaster date ended up hugging kiki* Yuyan thought positively but still can’t help but be sad

"Yanyan, she's not worthy of your tears"

"Sleep here Kiki"

Jiaqi bite her lips while thinking. She promise Xueer that she will sleep in her apartment. She wanted to say no to Yuyan but saw her best friend sad face she can’t help but nod.

*sorry baobei* Jiaqi thought thinking of Xueer 

  
"Thank you" Yuyan said.

"I'll get the ice cream in the fridge" Jiaqi said

"I'll find a movie" Yuyan said and she feel much better because she will sleep beside Jiaqi tonight

"Perfect" Jiaqi said and smile.

"No you're perfect" Yuyan thought. 

Yuyan who is clearly in love with her best friend but still go to a blind date to see if someone can find much better partner than Jiaqi, she was still afraid to confess to her best friend, she thought she if she find a better partner and be best friend with Jiaqi is a win-win situation for her, but eight failed blind date makes her believe that Jiaqi is the one.

  
In the kitchen Jiaqi quietly called Xueer .

"Hello"

"Baobei where are you?"

"I can’t make it tonight Baobei"

"Not again Baobei" Xueer said and Jiaqi can clearly hear that her girlfriend is upset

"Sorry Baobei, i will make it up to you, tomorrow. Let’s have breakfast together"

"No don't bother" Xueer said and hang up. She quickly eat the food in front of her (Xueer made a romantic dinner for Jiaqi)

Jiaqi sighed. She feel sorry for her girlfriend but she can't leave Yuyan tonight

After a movie and ice cream. The two decided to sleep. Yuyan have a smile in her lips knowing tomorrow morning the first thing she will see is Jiaqi’s face.

Weeks later

Outdoor photoshoot. Yuyan was task to oversee the photoshoot today. Yuyan already dreaded the day because the photographer is Yuxin.

She really hated seeing Yuxin. She was about to asked someone to oversee the project but she heard that one of the model is her sister. So Yuyan need to be there, so Yuxin will never be near her sister. Her sweet precious sister

  
Yuyan didn’t sleep well last night so she lazily walk toward her office. She came early so that no one special Taeyeon saw her lazily walk in the office but....

“aist that girl never learn” Yuxin said and take a photo

“did she watch zombie movie last night and try to copy one of them today” another click on her camera

Yuxin always go to work early special when she has a photo shoot, the thing she only love is taking photo, and it’s her job, her hobby and her life.

“Should i print it and attach the zombie that resemble her walk” then she laugh hard. She then realize that her laugh was so hard that Yuyan heard her and look back, she quickly hide herself so Yuyan won’t see her.

Meanwhile at Yuyan’s side

*is someone already here?* she look around and saw no one

*that was weird* she straighten her body and quickly walk to her office

*that was close* Yuxin thought

  
Yuxin is at her desk. Reviewing the next photo shoot she is doing.

Taeyeon is a free-lance photographer, she don’t have a contract in Yuyan’s company but because of Xueer pleading to be their photographer she can help but said yes to her best friend.

*Love in Christmas? What a bull, a hate working here, it’s all about love, it doesn’t exist, i don’t know why people buy this bull crap of a magazine* then she throw the paper in the trash can.

*i decline the project in high cut because of this stupid concept* she sighed heavily

*i almost had a photo shoot with Dilireba, oh her sexy body, oh her sexy butt, poor me, i will miss those nice butt* sigh again

*why can't they put the location here, i need to go to Xueer and ask*

Yuxin quickly got up in her seat and went to Xueer’s office.

*i thought she already here, why her window curtain is close*

Yuxin twist the door knob and went inside Xueer's office

“WHAT THE? Jiaqi and Xueer you two are” but before she can finish her sentence Xueer covered her mouth and pull her inside the office while Jiaqi close the door.

“Liu Laoshi, don’t be shock ok, don’t shout, I’ll explain everything” Xueer said and look at Yuxin pleadingly

Yuxin nod and Xueer slowly let go, she slightly push Xueer, she didn’t like covering her mouth

“Explain now!?” Yuxin demanded

“Jiaqi and i are together for a year now”

“WHAT?” Taeyeon shout

“Shhhhh..” both Jiaqi and Xueer said

“sorry, sorry im just shock, but you” she pointed Jiaqi “ you know the Lion princess like you more than a best friend? Have you told her?” Yuxin said glaring at Jiaqi

“Not yet Meimei, we don’t know where to start, how to tell her” Jiaqi said and lower her head feeling guilty

Yuxin sigh and thought *aist that Lion princess will be heartbroken again, she never learn, I already told her to join my club*

The three was shock when someone knock on the door

“Xueer is that you?? Who’s shouting? Are you ok?” Yuyan said, the three can clearly hear the concern in Yuyan’s voice

Yuxin look at the two and asking what to do, Jiaqi is looking at Yuxin pleadingly to help them

“you two better tell her sooner than later” she said in lower voice

“we will Xin” Xueer said and looking at Jiaqi while feeling irritated

“we will meimei” Jiaqi said and smile weakly

“i’ll go get the door” Yuxin said and when to open the door

When Yuxin open the door, she quickly saw a concern Yuyan in front of Xueer door

“Good morning Lion princess, sorry for shouting” Yuxin said and smile teasingly

*aist this midget, i should not come in here to check*

Yuyan look at Yuxin with a icy glare and said “good morning” she quickly walk away and return to her office, when she finally close the door she quickly said to herself “bad morning aish” seeing Yuxin really ruin her morning


	4. Chapter 4

Outdoor Photoshoot

*ZHAO XIAOTANG, OF ALL DAY, YOU CHOOSE THIS DAY TO BE LATE* Yuxin angrily thought.

The outdoor photoshoot is underway and one of the model is Yu Shuxin, not only the girl is Yuyan’s Older sister, she’s a clingy girl who’s not stopping on pursuing her but the reason why she didn’t date Shuxin is Zhao Xiaotang.

Right now Shuxin is hugging her arm and nonstop talking about everything and anything, that Yuxin is actually not listening

“boss, boss im here!” Xiaotang said while panting, she run towards Yuxin and Shuxin separating the two.

“aish why are you here?” Shuxin said irritated, she was about to cling to Yuxin’s arm again but Xiaotang stopping her.

“You need to get ready Shuxin, knowing you the makeup artists will have a hard time finishing”

Yuxin facepalm in her mind, she thought *Zhao Xiaotang you moron, how can she like you if you always bully her*

Shuxin smack Xiaotang left arm and angrily walk away.

Yuxin saw Xiaotang fall on the floor but she knew her assistant was over reacting.

“Xiaotang, if you’re done with your drama there, help me set up my camera” Yuxin said and walking towards her camera bag

“boss, boss I will never wash my shirt today, omg Shuxin my princess just touch it” Xiaotang said happily

Yuxin can’t help but smack Xiaotang at the back of the head “moron, if you like her that much don’t bully her” Yuxin said but quickly shake her head when she saw Xiaotang just stupidly smiling and just setting up the camera.

Meanwhile Yuyan is done talking to the props man and quickly asked them to set up the stage. She quickly saw her sister angrily walking towards the makeup area. She look far ahead and can’t help shake her head when she saw Xiaotang “that stupid girl is here, that’s why”

She look to the right side and saw Yuxin, she can’t help but sighed heavily when she saw the older girl is at it again. Yuxin is flirting with one of the model.

*the poor girl* Yuyan thought pitying the model, knowing Yuxin will only break her heart

Hour later

Yuxin check the props and saw that the setup is taken care of, Yuyan is always good of organizing.

“The make-up should be lighter, this is a day date” Yuyan said to the makeup artist

Yuxin cringe at what Yuyan said, the younger girl saw it and roll her eyes

*this concept suck, if you want to date, hotel is nice after dinner the fun start* Yuxin thought

Again Yuyan saw how Yuxin expression change *don’t, don’t mind that midget Yuyan, knowing her she’s thinking something dirty again*

Yuxin walk beside Yuyan and whisper “so you know this concept suck, expensive hotel reservation or private yatch is nice”

Yuyan roll her eyes and said “you like that because you can have sex after”

“Nice right, hi five” but Yuxin just receive a glare.

She chuckle and walk away, smiling thinking she done her job to irritate the younger girl.

After the photoshoot

“good job everyone, thats it for today” Yuxin said and bow at the people thanking them for the smooth photoshoot.

“I did a good job Xinxin” Shuxin said and acted cute in front of Yuxin. Yuxin smile and nod at her.

Shuxin was about to say something when Xiaotang said “Boss need to edit many of your photo, so your fat thigh will not be show in the final photo.”

Xiaotang quickly run away after saying it because she saw the anger in Shuxin’s eyes

“Yah! Be careful of my baby” Yuxin shouted at the running Xiaotang, she was referring to her expensive camera. She saw Xiaotang sign ok in her hand.

When Yuyan heard Yuxin addressing the staff, she quickly walk away and search for the ice cream truck she saw earlier.

minute of walking around, she saw what she was looking for *ice cream, ice cream* Yuyan excitedly scream in her head. She went to the ice cream cart with a wide smile in her face

“what would you like Miss?" An old Lady asked

“I want one scoop of strawberry and one scoop of chocolate” Yuyan said happily

“Here you go miss” the old lady gave her the ice cream, she quickly pay and said thank you

Yuyan was about to walk away from the cart when she bump into someone, making her ice cream fall on the floor

“my ice cream” Yuyan sadly said and look at the person who bump into her, she was about to shout when she saw it was Yuxin

“im sorry miss, i did not see you, im just excited wanting to buy some ice cream” Yuxin said not knowing it was Yuyan

“LIU YUXIN!!!

Yuxin was surprise at the scream, she looked away from the menu to see that it was Yuyan she bump.

“Yuyan”

Yuyan was about to smack Yuxin when the older girl stop her arm from doing so.

“I’m buying you a new one, don’t hurt me” Yuxin quickly said

“you better” Yuyan said and quickly pull away her hand.

“what to get? What to get? OMG so many flavor” Yuxin said to herself

*why did girls fall for such a dork* Yuyan thought when she was how excited Yuxin about ordering her ice cream.

When the old lady gave their ice cream Yuxin quickly pay for it and gave thanks.

“Come, I will show you something cool” Yuxin said and quickly hold Yuyan’s free hand.

The younger girl was about to protest but Yuxin was already dragging her.

Minutes of just walking and eating their ice cream, Yuxin stop walking and guide Yuyan towards the free bench in the park.

Yuyan thought about leaving not liking a minute near the older girl when she was amaze at the scenery in front of her.

Yuxin saw Yuyan reaction making her smirk and continue enjoying her ice cream

“This is place is beautiful” Yuyan said and continue eating her ice cream.

*I could bring Jiaqi here and confess to her* Yuyan blurted, she was in deep thought that she eat messily.

*poor Lion Princess, another heartbreak in the making* Yuxin thought looking away from the younger girl, she didn’t want Yuyan to see the pity in her face.

Minute have passed Yuxin look at Yuyan and see that messy eating of the younger girl.

*she’s doing this on purpose, how can she let me see her like that* Yuxin thought, she secretly took out her phone and open the camera. Click was heard when she took the first photo.

“what did you do?” Yuyan asked slowly look at Yuxin.

Yuxin stand up, walk back away from Yuyan and hurriedly eat the remaining ice cream.

“brain freeze” Yuxin said holding her head

“you deserve that! NOW delete that photo midget” Yuyan said, she stand up and walk towards Yuxin.

The older girl quickly run away from Yuyan, she shouted “you’re not that tall Lion Princess and you have ice cream on your nose”

Yuyan stop walking towards Yuxin and wipe her nose, she stomp her feet and said “stresss”

Yuyan returned to his office to pick up the things he had forgotten. When she got to her office, she saw that almost all of the worker went home. She didn’t idle and went straight to her office

When Yuyan got her belonging and lock her office door she heard voice not far away from her

“Baobei not here again, someone might see us”

*is that Jiaqi?* Yuyan thought 

“it’s ok Baobei, they won’t dare go to my office, Yuyan and Yuxin are out”

*what are they doing?*

The door of Xueer’s office is slightly open, Yuyan decided to peek

Her jaw drop and froze when she saw Xueer and Jiaqi making out. Tears quickly fall in her eyes and thought *i don’t want to see this, I don’t want to see this* but her body won’t move, she feels like her feet is buried in the ground.

Then someone pull her, making her turn her back to the door, she hug Yuyan and said

“It will hurt more, if you look longer”

She drag Yuyan away, the younger girl let her but the tears are not stopping. Yuyan was guided outside the building into the car, inside the passenger seat. The girl who guide her drove off away from the office

Yuyan know what’s happening but she let the person do what she’s doing, she just cry and cry.

Yuyan cry in the passenger seat for an hour finally speak to the person next to her

“Where are we going?”

“My Place”

Yuyan cry again not understanding what the other person said. After a few minutes her brain start working and think.....

*where are we going* stop for second

*my place* still not processing 

  
*HER PLACE!!!!!*

Yuyan stop crying and look at the person beside her and shout “WHAT!!!”


	5. Chapter 5

“WHAT!? WHAT? STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR” Yuyan scream while slapping Yuxin's arm

“Yah! Stop hurting me!” Yuxin said while trying to park the car at the side of the road.

“I’m not that desperate to have sex with you” Yuyan said still hurting Yuxin's right arm.

Yuxin suddenly stop the car, she was so surprise at what Yuyan said

“What the hell” Yuxin said, she quickly look at the back of her car and thankful that there is no car from behind

“Don’t say mean word”

“Sex with you! Are you kidding me Yuyan!”

“What!? You told me that you are driving me to your house”

“Yes but I did not say I want to fuck you”

This time Yuxin was hit in the head

“ouch!”

“I’m not a slut”

“aish! When did I say that!?”

“Then why are you driving me to your house”

“Lion Princess look at yourself, do you want your sister to see you looking like that?”

Again Yuyan hit Yuxin in the head

“STOP HITTING ME!”

“What the fuck Midget, why are you concern about how my sister will feel, don’t tell me Shuxin jiejie is one of your prospect, You stay away from my sister”

“Midget!? You do realize that im 5’6” that’s not a midget”

“I don’t care, your still midget in my eyes and stop changing the subject you stay away from my sister”

“No..” before Yuxin can continue speaking, Yuyan hit her again

Yuxin rub the back of her head where Yuyan last hit “ouch! I said Stop hitting me, let me finish what I’m saying”

“You better answer well otherwise I’m going to kill you”

“Did you not see me when your sister was around?” Yuxin asked first

Yuyan shook her head no. because in reality Shuxin will only approach Yuxin when Yuyan is not around or not looking, the older girl know her sister hate Yuxin.

“My God Princess, Your sister is like a glue when I’m near her, if it’s not for Xiaotang, she won’t stop hugging me”

Yuyan actually didn’t hear what Yuxin said she was stuck in Yuxin calling her Princess.

Yuxin glance at Yuyan when she didn’t receive a reaction but she saw Yuyan lowering her head, she cannot properly see the younger girl’s face

*why am I blushing, she just forgot to add lion, stop blushing, wait what did she said? Is she saying my sister is a flirt?* Yuyan thought and again Yuxin was hit in the head

“YAH! Why did you hit me again?”

“Are you calling my sister a flirt?”

“I did not”

“but..but…”

“I’m telling you the truth, you can call her, wait better yet I’m calling her”

Before Yuyan can react Yuxin already got her phone and call Shuxin. After 1 ring, the call was already answer

*what the fuck, she answer her phone so soon, if I call her, she either not answer or drop my call*

“Xinxin Baobei you finally call me, did you finally decided to date me”

Yuxin look at Yuyan without a word, she gesture 'see what I’m talking about'

Yuyan got Yuxin phone and said “we are so talking about this Jiejie”

“YUYAN! Aaaaa why..” Yuyan already drop the call before she can hear what her older sister explanation. Yuyan turn off the phone knowing her sister will call back

“can I have my phone back”

“don’t open your phone my sister will call back” YuYan said and Yuxin nodded

Yuyan thought *she’s suddenly obedient* and said “still stay away”

“you don’t have to tell me that, Xiaotang always remind me that”

“What’s up with that stupid? It’s clear that she like my sister but why is she always bullying her”

“Oh my god Princess, we finally have same opinion, I told her to just confess and stop bullying”

Again Yuyan blush hearing Yuxin calling her Princess, she quickly look outside the window.

*did she remember the two again?* Yuxin thought. She remain quiet and let the younger girl have her moment.

*right now, you really remind me of her* Yuxin again thought, she sighed not really want to think about that person

“Why are you taking me to you apartment?” Yuyan asked still looking at the window

“I actually have a home not apartment, if you don’t want privacy and be safe while drinking I can drop you off to near bar”

“Why do you care for my safety? It’s not like were friends”

“Princess, you may not like me but that day we had a project together (Yuxin is talking about their high school project) I already consider you as my friend”

Yuyan glare at Yuxin “if I’m your friend why you always took an embarrassing photo of me”

“I already told you, I love to take interesting photo, it’s not my fault that I’m always at the right time in your wrong time”

*just like today* Yuyan thought and again remember what she saw earlier

“They lied to me. Both of them I thought they are my friends, best friend”

“Princess they didn’t lie to you, they just hide their relationship to you”

“You knew too”

“Yes! But in my defense I accidentally saw them making out”

When Yuyan heard what Yuxin said, tears fall in her eyes, she quickly look outside the window.

*stupid! after minutes of making her stop crying you let her cry again*

While Yuyan is silently crying Yuxin park the car the right way.

10 minutes have pass

“ok” Yuyan said and nod

But Yuxin didn’t understand.

“ok, I’m driving you to a bar or we are going to buy drink”

“The second one and thank you” Yuyan said. Lowering her head, she felt shy because never in her life she thought Yuxin will help her this way.

In the grocery

Yuyan was thankful when Yuxin gave her a sunglasses, when they arrive at the grocery she quickly get a cart and went to the liquor area. She quickly put 10 bottles of hard liquor.

“Are you trying to kill yourself” Yuxin said shocked.

“I need juice and junk food” Yuyan said to herself, ignoring Yuxin, now that she is thankful at the older girl, she didn’t feel irritated hearing Yuxin’s voice

“OMG Lion Princess is eating Junk food”

Yuyan again ignore Yuxin and quickly went to the juice aisle

Yuyan bought many and Yuxin can’t help but secretly shook her head when she count the bag that she’s putting inside her car *6 eco bag, just like her* Yuxin thought thinking about the person Yuyan resemble

20 more minutes of driving they finally arrive at Yuxin's house

Yuyan was shock of how beautiful Yuxin's house

“You have a nice house Yuxin, it fits you.”

“why do you say that?”

“Your house is modern, clearly saying child are not allow”

“I do not understand!?”

“Look at the surrounding, everything is stone and glass. Kids is clumsy and will be in danger if they run around the house”

“oh now I understand! I did really choose I nice house” Yuxin said with a wide smile in her face, she did not intend to have a kids ever.

“Come on follow me” Yuxin said and guide Yuyan inside the house while both are holding 6 ecobag of liquor and foods

“I won’t tour you around the house tonight maybe tomorrow, this is the room I’m offering” Yuxin said and quickly opening the bedroom door.

Yuyan almost drop her jaw when she saw how nice the room is,

“ tv, sofa bed, mini refrigerator, bathroom, other things you need, just get it in the kitchen” Yuxin said while putting the juice and liquor inside the ref. when she's done putting the liquor she quickly went to the door.

“oh there are still drink left in here, you can drink this too if you like, Then I’m off to bed, try not to close the door, so I can check if you’re still alive”

Yuyan roll her eyes “I’m drinking not killing myself”

“Looking at that (Yuxin pointing at the liquor) I don’t think so, just humor me and don't close the door. With that said, drink moderately (Yuxin chuckle) goodnight” the older girl close the door and went to her room.

“She really did leave me alone” Yuyan said in surprise, she sighed and quickly went to the refrigerator and was surprise at the drink Yuxin is talking about, she saw expensive girly drinks inside “she said I can have this, then I will start with this”

2:30 a.m

Yuxin quietly walk towards where Yuyan was. She lean in the door to hear if the younger girl is doing ok. She heard a loud cry, hearing that Yuyan is still alive she went back to her room.

5:00 a.m

Yuxin woke up again, concern about the girl downstairs. Again she quietly walk towards the room, this time she open the door, thankful that the younger girl listen to her and look inside.

She saw Yuyan laying on the sofa. She shook her head seeing a familiar scene

_Yuxin mother's 2 nd divorce_

_“Dear am I not this desirable? Why men leave me for a bimbo” Yuxin's mother cry her eyes out._

_“mom, men are yuck. Don’t asked me that” Yuxin said while cleaning some of her mother mess_

_3 rd divorce_

_Yuxin hand's hurt from banging the bedroom door, her mother lock herself in the room. She just saw her husband again cheating on her._

_“mom please open the door, mom open the door” Yuxin said while crying, she heard a loud bang making Yuxin frantic banging the door._

_Break up with supposed 4 th husband_

_Yuxin shook her head when she saw her mother again crying with a bags of wines._

_“What happen mom?”_

_“I saw him with another girl”_

_“Did you confront him or it’s another client of him”_

_“Are you doubting your mother?”_

_“I’m just asking mom”_

_Not wanting to argue, Yuxin let her mother enter her house._

_~1 hour has passed~_

_Yuxin checked on her mother leaning in the sofa. Drunk all bottle of wine she purchased_

_“How can you still willing to find stupid love and be hurt all over again” Yuxin said angrily as she covered her mother's body with blanket_

Not wanting to wake up Yuyan. She just took a blanket in the cabinet and covered Yuyan's body.

“When will people like you stop looking for a fairytale love story” Yuxin said looking at Yuyan sadly and she quietly went out the door, thinking of sleeping some more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so grammatical error ahead  
> And if you read the Taengsic FF..   
> starting with this chapter i have changed a lot in the story

Yuyan woke up 2 p.m in the afternoon, she quickly run towards the bathroom and puke. She was startled when someone hold her hair up but relax when she heard Yuxin said “you’re finally awake”

Yuyan was surprise when she didn’t even see disgust in Yuxin's face. When Yuyan was finished puking she was about to lean in the bowl to rest when Yuxin spoke again “its dirty there, stand up and brush your teeth I’ll cook hang over soup for you “

Yuxin help Yuyan stand up and quickly flush the toilet bowl.

“ i have toothbrush and toothpaste in the medicine cabinet, you can get medicine in there for the headache too. There (Yuxin pointing at the shower area) new soap and shampoo, towel are under the sink. I laid clothes for you in the bed, before you asked underwear are new but my shirt and jogging pants are not, when you’re done go to the kitchen” Yuxin said and quickly walk out the door.

*is that really midget?* Yuyan shook her head “Yuyan stop calling her that, she’s helping us” she sighed and continue to adjust herself.

After an hour, Yuyan finally emerge and went to the kitchen.

“Finally you’re done!?”

“Yes thank you” Yuyan said and she heard a chuckle, she quickly look up and see a smirk in Yuxin’s face *too early for this*

“Why are you smirking?” Yuyan asked

“It’s your 2nd time I heard you say thank you, and you acting shy towards me Princess. Perhaps are you falling in love with me” Yuxin said and playfully acting shock.

Yuyan quickly close her eyes and breath deeply. *she really is midget*

Yuyan look up, glare at Yuxin and said “you wish”

Yuxin chuckled and said “good! Don’t fall for me because I will only hurt you”

“Why are you helping me Yuxin”

“oh not midget now?” Yuxin said playfully

“If you really want that name, i can call you midget anytime”

“no I’m good, but to answer your question you remind me of someone”

“who?”

Yuxin shook her head and said “not now Princess, maybe someday I will tell you, here eat this” Yuxin said and give Yuyan food she prepare

“ you know how to take care of drunk people, why? “

“next time” Yuxin said

Yuyan just started eating when she saw Yuxin smile drop.

Feeling the awkward atmosphere, Yuxin said “when you’re done, just leave it in the sink, I’ll clean it later”

Yuyan nod and she saw the older girl went to the comfy living room area.

When Yuyan was done eating, she quickly clean all the dishes she used and went to where Yuxin was.

Yuyan sat beside Yuxin for a minute or two the two didn’t react because they feel awkward it’s the first time they sit beside each other.

Not liking the awkwardness, Yuxin was the first to speak “don’t you have work today? You can borrow my car and I'll get it by Monday”

“Why Monday?”

“You’re changing the subject, I don’t have work till Tuesday”

“But photoshoot was already done and we don’t have schedule for the next issue” Yuyan said

Yuxin roll her eyes and said “ I’m not exclusive contract with your company, I have vogue magazine photoshoot on Tuesday”

Yuyan nod

“so when are you leaving?”

“You’re already kicking me out of your house?”

“you have work”

Yuyan lower her head and said “ I’m not ready to see them”

Yuxin sighed and said “you want to go out”

Yuyan quickly look at Yuxin, she smile and nod her head

“ im going out later”

“Where?”

“The bar my friend own”

“so you do go to bar to pick up girls”

“Princess I don’t pick up girls, they come flocking in front of me”

Yuyan roll her eyes at the cockiness of Yuxin but she know the girl was telling the truth.

“Can we go to my house first, I need clothes, I can’t go there wearing t-shirt and jogging pants”

“Sure, later before we go to the bar”

“Can we go now?”

Yuxin look at Yuyan and asked “why? Don’t you want to sleep more?”

“if we go later, I might see Jiaqi. We live at the same building”

Again Yuxin sighed and thought *why am I bothering with this*

“You know, you owe me a lot already”

Yuyan smile and said “hi I’m Yuyan”

Yuxin furrowed her brows

“Humor me”

Yuxin sighed, shook Yuyan hand and said “hi Princess I’m Liu Yuxin”

“Friends!?”

Yuxin playfully acting shock and Yuyan lightly smack Yuxin’s arm.

Yuxin chucked and said “friends”

Both of them look at each other eyes and smile.

Hour later

Yuxin never in her life thought she will be sitting in Yuyan’s bed and looking while the younger girl do a fashion show in front of her.

“Will this be ok?”

“Are you kidding me?” Yuxin said, she’s stopping herself to gulp. She can’t help but admire Yuyan sexy body

“What’s wrong with this?”

“do you want people to molest you in the bar”

Yuyan roll her eyes, she didn’t know Yuxin will be this old fashion, it was her 3rd outfit and Yuxin all rejected.

Yuyan stomp her feet while going back to her wardrobe, but she didn’t tell Yuxin while trying her outfit, she already pack 2 luggage, she will bring back to Yuxin’s house.

Again Yuyan put an outfit that fitted to show she curbs.

“Why are you keen on showing your belly button?”

“What this is not to reviling, your just to old fashion and always put to many layer of clothes”

“Fine whatever, you can wear that but not the 3 outfit earlier”

“Yes” Yuyan said, she’s too lazy to put more dress

“now change to something comfortably it’s too early, we should go back to my house before we go to the bar and we better get out of here before your sister gets here”

Yuyan chuckle, seeing that Yuxin was somehow afraid of her clingy sister

Yuxin was about to go out the bedroom when Yuyan said “wait help me”

“With what?”

Yuyan quickly roll her bags outside her wardrobe.

“what’s that?”

“My clothes”

“I know but why are you bringing that many? Are you going somewhere beside the bar later?”

Yuyan lower her head and said “I plan to live in your house for several days”

“eeehh..When did I approve of that plan?”

“Just now” Yuyan said and gave one of her luggage to Yuxin and quickly went outside her room with her other luggage.

“eheheh..I didn’t approve of this” Yuxin said and follow the girl outside.

Back at Yuxin’s House

Yuxin is busy watching television when Yuyan sat beside her

“Are you done arranging your things? Uninvited guest”

“Yes” Yuyan said and snatch the remote that Yuxin was holding

“Don’t change the channel I’m watching that”

“ I know I’m not changing it now, later after your program” Yuyan said and smile brightly

“You know I didn’t approve of this”

“You already told me that, a million times”

“Correction 20 times to be exact”

“I’m not ready to face them” Yuyan said truthfully.

“And when will you be ready”

“Not now”

Yuxin can only sighed heavily.

“Okay I will approve of this in one condition”

“Sure”

“I didn’t even said what it is”

“I don’t care, my answer is yes”

“Then have sex with me”

Yuyan quickly blush at hearing what Yuxin said, she then started to punch Yuxin in her arm. She suddenly grabbed Yuyan’s two arms and top her on the sofa

“That hurt Princess”

“Get away from me Yuxin”

“But you told me your answer is yes, whatever I asked”

“I can’t” Yuyan said and looking away from Yuxin.

“I will let go, if you tell me why you’re denying my request”

“……..” Yuyan said in the low voice that Yuxin didn’t hear

“what?”

Finally feeling pissed she said loudly “ im virgin okay, I want to give my v on my wedding day”

Yuxin’s pull away from Yuyan and laugh out loud.

“It’s not funny”

“Omg Princess you should have seen your face, its priceless”

“Whatever” Yuyan said and sit up properly

“While you’re here, and I’m in here your responsible to our breakfast lunch and dinner”

Yuyan look at Yuxin “what?”

“That’s my condition Princess, its better be damn good or I’m kicking you out of my house”

“Really that its?”

“Of course the food we will eat comes from your money”

“That’s it?”

Yuxin chuckled and asked “why you want the 1st option”

Yuyan glare at Yuxin and quickly look at the television to hide her blushing face.

“I want hot pot today”

“I thought we are going out?”

“let’s eat first before going to the bar”

“okay do you have flyers for food delivery”

“Here” Yuxin said and gave all the flyers she have

Yuyan look at flier and choose what she think was delicious. When she saw Yuxin program end, she quickly change the channel to drama.

“how about this one?”

“Everything in there is okay for me”

“okay” she called the restaurant of her choosing and gave the phone to Yuxin when they needed their address.

Their food was delivered around 6 and finished all the food in an hour and they went to their respective room to start preparing for their outing at night.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuyan finished tidying up first so she thought of going upstairs and look at Yuxin's room, she knock softly and heard “come in”

When she enter Yuxin’s room, she quickly saw an organize and clean room

“I’m almost ready” Yuyan heard Yuxin said

Yuyan look at Yuxin bed contemplating if she will sit on it or not

“what are you doing?” Yuxin asked when she saw Yuyan looking at her bed

“How many girls did you bring on this bed?” Yuyan asked honestly asking.

Yuxin chuckle, not feeling offended.

“none”

“no, be honest. I’m not judging I’m just curious”

“I’m being honest Princess”

Yuyan look at Yuxin, to see if she’s telling the truth

“really!?”

“Princess my home is my safe heaven. I don’t bring girls that I just hook up with. I don’t want them coming in my home demanding something I can’t give.”

“wow, I just found something new about you” Yuyan said and sat on Yuxin’s bed

“oh now you’re the first girl beside me who sat on my bed” Yuxin said and she smirk.

Yuyan took the pillow from the bed and threw it at Yuxin.

Yuxin laugh out loud when the pillow hit her head slightly

Few minutes past and still Yuxin is still busy putting makeup

“can I asked for a favor?” Yuyan asked.

“beside living in my house, why not”

“can you introduce me to someone”

Yuxin stop what she’s doing and look at Yuyan and asked “are you sure you’re asking the right person? Are you not afraid I’ll introduce to one of my player friend?”

Yuyan smile and said “you’ve been my savior this last two days I judge you before but now that I know you a little, I know you won’t introduce me to someone who will break my heart”

Yuxin was surprised when Yuyan answered her question seriously, she turned around and smiled.

“sure I’ll introduce you to some of my friend”

“so when will you finish putting on your makeup?”

“I’m done” Yuxin said and put her makeup inside her pouch.

When they arrive at the bar. Yuyan was amaze when they enter through VIP area.

“its nice to have friend who own a bar”

“no, she’s lucky that she’s my friend, I bring costumer” Yuxin said arrogantly and laugh

Yuyan can only roll her eyes.

It was the first time Yuyan went to the bar and be in the VIP room.

When they arrive Yuxin introduce Yuyan to her friend. Xiai (the owner of the bar) Anqi, Lingzi, Keni and Linfan.

Once they arrive at the room, Anqi drag Yuxin on the dance floor.

*she just left me here with people I don’t even know* Yuyan thought

“Yuyan will you dance with me?” Keni asked Yuyan.

Yuyan agree when she saw how timid Keni asked her.

When Yuyan and Keni was on the dance floor, Yuyan saw how sexily Yuxin dance around Anqi.

*Oh is that how she got people asking for her number* Yuyan thought.

“do you like Yuxin”

“NO!”

Keni chuckle and said “you’re the first”

“why do you like Yuxin?”

“Yes I liked her but we are better as friend”

In the middle of the song suddenly Lingzi cut in their dance

Yuyan for a second was confuse but then when she saw how Lingzi was glaring at her, she immediately know what was happening.

Yuyan walk back to the VIP room and saw Linfan and Xiai talking and laughing

“Your back, did Lingzi cut in your dance?”

“are they together?”

“hmmm… they are not together” Linfan said

“but kinda are” Xiai said

“what we’re trying to say is, they like each other but afraid to confess” Linfan explained

“don’t mind them, come on. Sit with us, we the single lady should stick together” Xiai said and laugh

Yuyan smile and went to sit beside Xiai. She found out that the two were funny and easily became her friend.

When Yuxin came back to the VIP room, she saw Yuyan and Linfan laughing at Xiai joked

She look at Yuyan and saw that the younger girl was already drunk

“what happen?” Yuxin asked, she never intended to dance for so long but Anqi keep on challenging her to dance more.

“Oh your back, I thought you’re going to introduce me to someone”

“Your drunk Princess”

Yuyan snake her arms around Yuxin’s neck and said “I saw you earlier on the dance floor you look sexy”

“I know” Yuxin said and smile proudly. She place her hands on Yuyan’s hip to help her stand up properly and not fall

“Hmmmm, I kinda want to taste your lips” Yuyan said and was about to lean in when she lost her consciousness.

Yuxin heart skip a beat “what the fuck”

She look at Xiai and Linfan “why did you get her drunk”

“In my defense I just keep on talking and Linfan keep on giving her drink” Xiai said.

“I need to bring her home”

“what no! we still have to dance” Anqi said

“yes, I still need more customer” Xiai said. She know that once Yuxin went to her bar, many people will go in just to see her dance.

“Next time Anqi, your dead Linfan and your fault that I’m going home early, you should have stop Linfan” Yuxin then carry Yuyan, went to her car and drive home.

The next morning

Yuyan wake up and was thankful when she saw that she’s in familiar room.

She saw water and medicine on the nightstand

After she took the medicine she went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. After that she went out of the room and saw Yuxin cooking breakfast

“good morning” Yuyan greeted Yuxin.

Yuxin look at Yuyan for a second and quickly turn around and thought *why the fuck I’m blushing*

“I thought I’m responsible for our breakfast”

When Yuyan was finally near Yuxin, the older girl flick her finger on Yuyan’s forehead.

“ouch”

“I told you not to be drunk”

“I was having fun talking to Linfan and Xiai and it’s a bar people will get drunk”

“we went home early because you’re drunk too early in the night”

“wait, I should be mad at you. You left me there alone”

“I did not left you I just dance”

“still you said you will introduce to someone”

“I did not because no one was good enough for you there”

This time Yuyan was the one who blush

Yuxin saw it, she was naughty enough and said “are you touch Princess”

Yuyan was about to slap Yuxin arm when she heard her phone ring, she look at it and saw her mom is calling.

Yuxin saw how Yuyan was panicking while talking on the phone.

When the call ended Yuyan said

“come with me”

Yuxin blush thinking something sexy .second later she receive a hit on her arms.

“yah you pervert, I don’t mean what you’re thinking right now”

Yuxin smile and said “how do you know what I think was indecent?”

“You’re a pervert that why”

Yuxin chuckle and said “where are we going?”

“to my parents’ house”

“no, I’ll pass”

“why? you need to come. If I bring someone my mom will not kill me for forgetting our family gathering”

“still no, if I come I will be dead because your sister will suffocate me from hugging me too tight”

“I promise she won’t bother you”

“I don’t like family gathering, it’s awkward and not fun”

“Yah! My family is not like that, we love each other and our family gathering is always fun”

“cool but still no” Yuxin said and she took the food she cooked and sat in front of the television.

Before Yuxin can open the tv, Yuyan stand in front of her, she frown and look at Yuxin in the eyes almost crying “please, I want to live”

“okay fine, when are we going?”

“next week, we can’t go now because we will be stuck in traffic”

“okay”

“Let me join” suddenly Xiaotang appear inside the house.

“when did you come here?”

“just now”

“why do we need to include you?”

“Boss please, I like to see Shuxin”

“and what!? So you can bully my Jiejie”

Xiaotang went to hug Yuyan’s leg “please take me with you”

“why can’t you confess to her already”

Xiaotang lower her head and said “I need time”

5 days of living in Yuxin’s house

Yuxin was watching the news when Yuyan steal the remote control and change the channel.

Its been days since Yuyan start living in Yuxin’s house. Yuyan like to lounge around the living and watch drama, today was Yuxin day off.

“hey I’m watching that”

“news is boring”

“oh” Yuxin said and was playful so she again push Yuyan on the couch and top her.

“are you going to change the channel back or not” Yuxin said and her face was inch away from Yuyan, it was the second time Yuxin was on top of her, she wanted to push the older girl away but she can’t

“don’t change the channel Yuyan, she won’t kiss you believe me”

Yuxin move away from Yuyan and look at the girl who just enter her house

“what are you doing here Linfan”

“I’m here to ask you to develop my film, I shoot some nice photo while traveling last month” Linfan said.

Yuxin sat up and took the film and went to her dark room to develop Linfan photo

Meanwhile

Yuyan was acting watching television but she actually trying to stop her heart to beat so fast. Linfan sat next to her.

“Yuxin is coward Yuyan, don’t fall for her okay”

Yuyan look at Linfan and smile “I know her since high school Linfan. I know what we have is just friendship don’t worry”

“good you know” Linfan said, smile and steal the remote from Yuyan’s hand. She quickly change the channel.

Yuyan chuckle and said “I’ll make you something to eat”

“thank you” Linfan said

Yuyan’s family house

It was the first time Yuxin saw happy family gathering not awkward like her family. Yuxin came from a rich family and people there are always bragging about their wealth. People around her, are either divorce or one of their partner is cheating.

Yuxin was surprise when Yuyan’s family like her, this includes aunt cousin niece and nephew.

When Shuxin announce that she like Yuxin to her family Xiaotang object and suddenly confess. After the confession Shuxin drag Xiaotang away from the family.

When Xiaotang confession was happening, Yuxin phone rang.

She excuse herself to Yuyan and answer the call

after the call, she excitedly went to Yuyan

“Princess”

Yuyan’s family smile hearing Yuxin calling Yuyan princess. Yuyan was used to Yuxin calling her Princess that she stopped blushing when Yuxin call her Princess.

“what?”

“I have good news but I need to tell you in private” Yuxin said when she was people around them are looking at her.

Yuyan guided Yuxin inside her old room

“now people won’t hear us here”

“I already know who I will introduce to you, I just talk to her. She will be back in China in three months”

Yuyan turn her back to Yuxin, she did not know why she wanted to frown

*I’m the one who asked her to do this, why am I disappointed?*

“Three months, okay but can I stay in your house for three month?”

“it’s been days have you not decided to confront Jiaqi? I can’t introduce you to my best friend if you still in love with Jiaqi” Yuxin said, Yuxin was slightly pissed.

“no, I know I can’t have Jiaqi, I’ll call her later to talk but I still need to know something, can you teach me way to make your best friend like me more” Yuyan said. She didn’t look Yuxin in the eyes because her explanation doesn’t feel right but she know it’s right.

“oh that a good idea” Yuxin said and smile.

When Yuxin and Yuyan return home. Yuyan went straight to her temporary room and call Jiaqi.

When Jiaqi answer the phone, she was concern why her best didn’t answer all her phone call in the past days and she was shock when Yuyan told her that she know her relationship with Xueer

Jiaqi cried while saying sorry that she didn’t intend to hide and Yuyan said that she understand but asked Jiaqi to give her space and she said that she want to work from where she is right now, Yuyan did not tell Jiaqi where she was.

Jiaqi understand and said that she will talk to Xueer about the set up Yuyan wanted.

after she called Jiaqi, Yuyan called her secretary to set up her work in the next few days, she decided to work from home.

2 week living in Yuxin’s house.

Yuxin work was canceled because of the conflict scheduling of the model.

Yuxin and Yuyan are now sitting in the living. Yuyan was watching movie while Yuxin is cleaning her camera.

Yuxin was about to ask Yuyan about her work when he saw the girl sleeping next to her.

She look at the girl beside her and she can’t help but smile. She took the camera and pointed it at the Yuyan's face.

Daguem….daguem..daguem…

*what the hell* Yuxin thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Few days later

Yuyan was unpacking her clothes in her room while Yuxin is bringing all her luggage in her room. Once Yuyan’s mom came to know that she was living in Yuxin’s house. She demanded her daughter to move back in her own apartment.

Her mom said that it was not proper for them to move in so soon when they just started dating. Yuxin was shock and Yuyan was embarrassed at that time.

After a long story of why she move in to Yuxin’s house, Yuyan’s family was grateful and they are happy that Yuxin was helping Yuyan to find someone.

But still Yuyan’s mom told her to face Xiaqi and move back in her apartment.

“You went to my house with 2 luggage and came back with 2 luggage and two bag full of clothes” Yuxin said and finally bringing the last bag from her car.

“Oh while I’m there I buy some clothes online”

Yuxin furrowed her eyes when she saw a familiar shirt in Yuyan’s bed.

“Is that my shirt?”

Yuyan quickly get the clothes Yuxin was eyeing and put it in her back

“no it’s not”

“Is that my pajama?” again Yuxin said seeing a familiar clothes

“Fine that was yours”

“was!?”

“its mine now”

“and how many clothes in my closet did you get?”

“………” Yuyan said and Yuxin didn’t hear

“what?”

“I said 1 bag”

Yuxin was shock but before she reprimanded Yuyan, Yuxin saw Shuxin looking at them.

“Hi” Yuxin said not comfortable on the way Shuxin is looking at her.

“when did you two suddenly become close?”

“she live in my house and it was given”

“our mom told me your introducing my sister to your best friend”

“yes”

Shuxin look at Yuyan and Yuxin. Yuyan was ignoring the two and quickly putting the clothes she stole from Yuxin inside her closet while Yuxin was standing awkwardly.

She didn't like Shuxin's gaze so she thought to change the topic

“so where are you last family gathering? Your mom is pissed”

Yuxin secretly smile when she saw Shuxin blushed.

She walk towards Shuxin, she lean in and whisper

“at that time my assistant was out of reach”

Shuxin know that Yuxin is joking with her and thought *I can play this game too* she put her arms around Yuxin.

“last time I did this to you, you wanted to escape” Shuxin said and smirked but was surprise when Yuxin did not falter but smirk too.

“hey Xiaotang”

Shuxin quickly pull her arms and softly push Yuxin away, she look at where Yuxin was looking but saw no one.

“jerk” Shuxin said and stomp to her room. Yuxin laugh out loud but she stop when she feel pain at the back of her head.

“YAH that hurt!”

“stop making fun of my sister”

“she started it”

“whatever, stop making fun of her”

Yuxin roll her eyes and said “since all your thing are finally here I’m going now”

“what? So soon?”

Yuxin smirked lean in and said “you’re going to miss me Princess?”

“in your dream” Yuyan said, she push Yuxin face away from her.

Yuxin chuckle and was about to lean in again when they heard a fake cough.

The two look at Shuxin and again Yuxin feel awkward at the way Shuxin look at her.

“Xiaotang said you are needed in the site now”

“That’s my cue to leave Princess, see you soon” Yuxin said, she walk out of the apartment. When she is sitting in her car

“I forgot to check the things Yuyan stole, whatever, I will know when I get home” she started her car and drive off

meanwhile

When Yuxin was finally out of her sight, Yuyan can’t help but frown.

“I never thought you two will be close”

“She help me Shuxin jiejie”

“Meimei, just piece of advice be careful with your heart”

“Why? jiejie I’m not in love with her”

“good! Because a girl like Yuxin is not for you”

“why is she for you”

“that’s not what I mean”

“what do you mean?” Yuyan asked she felt little agitated and she don’t know why

“are you angry?”

“no, whatever. I’m not in love with her ok” Yuyan said and walk to her room and continue to arrange all her clothes

2 days later

Yuyan decided to go to work.

The night she went back to her apartment, Jiaqi went to her room and asked for forgiveness. While Jiaqi was crying in front of her, she felt guilty.

She asked Jiaqi to stop crying and it’s not her fault.

Yuyan was surprise that she’s not hurt seeing Jiaqi, she hug her best friend and she said she miss her.

When she enter her office, she saw Xueer standing inside awkwardly.

“Yuyan I’m sorry”

Yuyan smile and said “I will say what I said to Jiaqi, it’s not your fault. You two fall in love with each other, you two don’t need to say sorry”

“sorry” Xueer said still lowering her head.

Yuyan lean in and whisper “just take care of my best friend and if you hurt her you will be sorry”

Xueer body shiver at the threat.

“Oooohhhh..Kiki, Xueer is cheating on you” Yuxin jokingly said when she enter Yuyan’s office

“I am not!” Xueer said and Jiaqi giggle

*oh the two will fight again* Xueer and Jiaqi thought.

Xueer quickly walk towards Yuxin and said “ oh you bought breakfast”

“yes, so you two get out and we will eat our breakfast” Yuxin said, she walk passed Xueer and gave the bag she’s holding to Yuyan.

“I bought the usual”

“What just happen?” Xueer said to Jiaqi

“I’ll explain later, let just eat in your office”

“It better be food not each other” Yuxin said and Yuyan chuckled.

When Jiaqi and Xueer finally out of the office, Yuxin sit at the chair in front of Yuyan table.

“why are you here? Do you have shoot here today?”

“I don’t have, I just heard your sister told Xiaotang that you’re finally going to work”

Yuyan heart skip a beat but she ignore it.

“did you asked for extra syrup this time?” Yuyan asked

“of course, oh by the way we are going clubbing tomorrow night” Yuxin said.

“no not gonna happen”

“we will see about that Princess”

Yuyan ignore Yuxin and she arrange the food in her table before they eat their breakfast. After breakfast Yuxin quickly left the office saying she need to check some location for her next shoot.

When Yuxin left the office, Yuyan again felt sad but quickly ignore it.

The next day

Yuyan exhale, it was a tiring day, meeting after meeting. Her head hurt because they need new idea about their next issue.

When her butt finally sit, her phone vibrate, she quickly check who it was. She smile when she saw Yuxin is calling her

“you call?”

“I’m picking you up 8 sharp”

“why?”

“I told you, we will go to Xiai club”

“I can’t, I’m too tired”

“that’s why you need to go with me, clubbing will make you less tired”

“next time Yuxin”

“I promise I won’t leave you”

“I doubt”

“let video call for you to see I’m not joking”

Yuxin quickly drop the call and call Yuyan via messenger. It took 5 calls before Yuyan answer the call

“I told you I will call you”

“sorry, my secretary just told me, I need to go to the meeting later”

“so let go, I promise I won’t leave you”

“How would i know you’re telling the truth?”

Suddenly a sexy girl walk in front of her 

Yuxin smirk at the girl and the girl smile and gave Yuxin a wink

“YAH!!” Yuyan scream

Yuxin immediately pull her headset out of her ear

“are you trying to..” before Yuxin could continue to sentence Yuyan cut her

“YOU BYUNTAE, WE'RE TALKING!!! AND I CAN SEE YOU STARTED FLIRTING IN THERE, IS SHE SEXY??? FOR SURE YOU’RE LOOKING AT HER BUTT” Yuyan said angrily

“Yan don’t shout.. yah!! Yan...Yuyan...."

*what's her problem* Yuxin thought

Later that night

Yuxin went to Yu sister apartment to fetch Yuyan. She was not surprise when she saw Yuyan in her pj.

“I told you I’m going to pick you up”

“and I told you im not going”

“but I already told Xiai your coming” Yuxin said but she’s lying that she told Xiai she’s bringing Yuyan.

Not wanting to disappoint her new found friend, she sighed and went to her room to change.

“told you, you are coming” Yuxin said and Yuyan didn’t hear it.

it took 3 outfit change before Yuxin approve of Yuyan clothes,

When they finally arrive at the parking lot

“Can I drive?” Yuyan asked

“ok” Yuxin said and handed Yuyan the car key

Yuxin went to the passenger seat side and gave Yuyan the key. It was Yuxin who to enter the car first.

A/N:this fit waht happen next. try to play this before continue reading <https://youtu.be/3bodSJwcGyo>

Yuxin eyes follow Yuyan's movement and suddenly everything is slow motion, she suddenly feel someone is taking her air. 

Yuxin felt weird inside her chest. She felt like choking, when Yuyan finally sat in the driver seat. Smile plaster in her face.

Not knowing what to do and not wanting for Yuyan to notice her dilemma, she tried not to look at the girl beside her because if she did, just for a second her heart started to react again.

When they arrive at the club she could not settle her feeling, the older girl became quiet, 

It was her first time feeling like this and she wanted to control it. She was still oblivious that she already fall in love with the girl.

All night Yuxin just observe Yuyan moves, she always mirror Yuyan smile at her, and she never once look at the other people at the club.

Yuyan asked Yuxin to dance, the older know that Yuyan is already drunk but she did not stop the younger girl from drinking because in Yuxin mind she will take care of Yuyan if she pass out.

The music was a remix the DJ, Xiai hired was making the dance floor hype.

But when the two finally arrive the dance floor the DJ said his 1st set end

“now I will you the dance floor to the lover out here” The DJ said and play slow dance

The young girl is still oblivious that the older girl has dilemma. 

Yuyan quickly put her arm around Yuxin’s neck. 

*daguem..daguem..daguem

Yuxin’s heart suddenly beats loudly, she does not know why she feeling this way. She suddenly felt afraid of the alien feeling inside her chest and she does not like it.

They night end again Yuyan pass out in the club.

*mental note teach this girl to control her drinking* Yuxin thought wanting to face palm herself for not stopping Yuyan from drinking.

She carry the girl inside the car and slowly put Yuyan in the passenger seat. Yuxin buckle up Yuyan's seat belt for safety but after finishing putting the seat belt Yuxin stop her movement

her face is inches away to Yuyan 

For a moment she stare at the young girl face. 

  
Yuxin wanted to look away but it’s too late.

Her eyes started to gaze Yuyan's face, just like from before, her eyes started from Yuyan's eye brows and ending with in the younger girl pink lips. 

Yuxin close her eyes for a second and was glad that she had the will power to close her eyes

*just close your eyes and move away* Yuxin thought

but her gladness was short live when she quickly open her eyes

  
*daguem...Daguem...daguem..

suddenly Yuxin feel her head moving, 

*dont take advantage of her byuntae*

But her desire is much more powerful, 

she titled her head and kiss Yuyan's lips. 

Yuxin body feel tingle

*what is this feeling* 

Yuxin close her eyes, wanting to feel the kiss 

When Yuxin finally comprehend what is happening, she open her eyes.

  
she almost had an heart attack when she see that Yuyan is looking back at her, eyes open. 

Yuxin froze and her jaw drop, she was speechless but when she saw Yuyan close her eyes. 

she breathe a sigh of relief 

Yuxin mentally slap herself for kissing Yuyan.

*Don’t do that again* Yuxin mentally scolding herself.


End file.
